Something evL this way comes
by eLphaba 'voLcano' LawLiet
Summary: Harry and Ginny's son meets an odd girl on the way to Hogwarts. They are intriged by her strange powers and apperance. But what if, like Dorothy, she just wants to go home .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

'See you at Christmas.'

'By, Al,' said Harry, as his son hugged him. 'Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up.

'What if I'm in Slytherin?'

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

'Albus Severus,' Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, 'you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.'

'But _just _say-'

'-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'

'Really?'

'It did for me,' said Harry.

He had never told any of his children before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train. And the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

'Why are they all _staring_?' demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

'Don't let it worry you,' said Ron. 'It's me. I'm extremely famous.'

Albus, Rose Hugo and Lilly laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

Chapter One

The Foreigner

'Why did you take so long to say goodbye? We'll never find a compartment now.' Rose said haughtily, as she steered Albus down the corridor, checking each compartment as she went. Albus did all he could to stop his jaw dropping, but slipped up a few times. All the goings on around him were so, well, _magic. _Totally unhidden and extravagant and so open. He was sure at the back of his mind that Rose was saying something, but he couldn't concentrate.

'Well, at least that's what Dad said, but it wasn't in _Hogwarts: A History. _Mum says that there is so much more to Hogwarts than what's in there, but that it is full of things she found useful so I read it anyway.' she jabbered, not realising he had stopped listening.

'What about in here?' he cut her off.

'Well, somebody is already in there.'

'But they're alone, I'm sure they won't mind.' he said as he opened the compartment door. Rose had been right, there was a lone figure, a girl, with her face hidden behind a book. She didn't look up when they walked in.

'Do you mind if we join you? All the other carriages are full.' Rose asked quietly.

'Not at all,' she replied in a high, sharp voice and she hid further behind the large leather-bound volume. Albus sat opposite her and Rose sat next to him. Albus studied her, she was dressed in all black and had long, waist-length hair which was jet black. On her hands were a pair of black leather gloves and she wore heavy, black walking boots. It looked as if she was in mourning, unless this was the girls uniform, he couldn't be sure.

'So, let's your wand then.' Rose said, obviously trying to pretend the girl wasn't there.

'Here,' Albus extracted it from his pocket and held it up.

'What can you do so far?' she enquired, he could see where this was going.

'Nothing. I haven't tried yet. I thought it was _illegal_.'

'Well, I don't think minor spells are… are they?' she replied, worriedly.

'I'm not sure.'

'I doubt you will be arrested by the Ministry for something that minor.' Rose jumped and turned to see who was speaking. It was the girl. Albus was smirking at Rose, who scowled at him.

'What did you say your name was?' Rose asked nervously.

'I didn't.' Her face was still hidden behind the book.

'Oh.'

'But you can call me El, if you wish.' she said, softer than before.

'Ok. So where are you from, El?' Rose asked, though she was still on edge.

'Um… I'm from far away, East…' she faltered.

'Oh, okay,' Rose wasn't sure how to react.

'Can you perform any spells yet?' El asked, as if unsure what to say.

'I can perform the Lumos, but I was able to turn our cat green once,' Albus laughed, but El made an odd noise.

'Is there a _problem_ with green things?' She shouted icily. Albus looked shocked.

'No, I just really hate their cat.'

Then the window above where El was sitting blew open, they had been so fascinated by El that they hadn't noticed the rain. El screamed and dropped her book. Rose gasped and El fell from her seat and covered her face with her hands. But James jumped up. He didn't know what was happening. But instinct took over and he slammed the window shut.

'Are you ok?' He turned to look at El, her expression was a mixture of pain and fear. James slowly took in what had made Rose gasp.

Her skin was _green_.


	2. Chapter 2, Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Albus bent down to help El up.

'Are you ok? He asked again.

'Fine, I brought it upon myself anyway, I let my anger get the better of me.' She whispered. Albus held a hand out to her. She reached to take it, hesitated, but then grasped it. He pulled her off the floor and onto the seat. She wiped her face with her hands.

'Thank you.' she said, looking for the first time into his bright, green eyes.

'No problem,' he said, looking back into her warm, chocolate eyes.

'The water burns my skin.' She said, looking at her feet. Albus bent to pick up her book, which had fallen to the floor.

'_Romeo and Juliette_?' Albus asked, handing it to her.

'Well, what kind of things do normal wizards read, then?' 

'Not that. What do you mean by normal?'

'Never mind. I just wanted to know what it was all about, that's why I'm reading it.'

'Ok.'

'I need a word, _now_.' Rose whispered.

'We're going to see if we can find our brothers. We won't be long.' Albus said to El as Rose dragged him out the door. She slammed it behind her and pulled him further down the corridor.

'How, what was that?' She asked him, staring at him.

'Pardon?'

'What was that? You didn't flinch, or recoil, or, or…' she lost what she was trying to say.

'So what, just 'cause I have a handle on emotions doesn't mean anything.'

'But, she. Her skin is _green_, it's repulsive.'

'Repulsive? Look, I'm not saying it isn't weird, but I like her. Just because she's different doesn't make her any less human.' 

'I know but…' but Albus cut her off.

'Just like you would normally say 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. Or are you such a hypocrite that you don't even remember?' he said sharply.

'Ok… I see your point, but…' 

'But nothing. It was obviously the reason she was hiding behind her book when we first came in.' he finished, Rose sensed that the conversation was over.

Rose was quiet for most of the rest of the journey. Albus and Rose played a couple of games of wizard chess, El watched the first, but then got back to her book. Rose was still mad that Albus had taken the moral high ground. The rain began to ease off and the sky darkened, so Albus and Rose changed into their robes, apparently El was already in hers, but it was totally different to Rose's. Rose wore a black skirt, white shirt, tank top and tie and long, black cloak. While El wore a floor length, black dress and cloak. 

The train slowed to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. It was a mad scramble to get out of the train, everyone was running, people was shouting, owls were hooting and trunks were banging. The First Years were directed to the boats. Albus watched El out of the corner of his eye, Rose scowled at him while he sniggered at the look on El's face when she found out they had to take the little boats across the large lake.

'Albus?' A gruff voice boomed over the hysteria of the pupils.

'Ha-Hagrid?' Albus shouted, knowing full well who it was, while what felt like a million heads swivelled to see what was happening.

'Firs' Years this way. Three to a boat now. ' He winked at Albus and Rose as they climbed into a boat. El followed, gingerly. She sat between them. She had put on a wide brimmed hat, Albus guessed it was to hide her face. It was tilted low over her face but she lifted it up a fraction so that he could see her face a little. She flashed him a wicked smile, her perfect, straight, white teeth caught what little light came off the small lamp that hung off the front of the boat.

The boats began to fill up, Rose wasn't the only one to notice that they were sitting in the biggest boat, but Albus and El seemed oblivious to the fact. People were beginning to look around, she saw one girl elbow her friend and point at El. 

Then, she saw him. The small, blonde boy. What was his name…? She wracked her brains, looking for the answer. Then it came to her. Scorpius Malfoy. He looked… _scared_. Hagrid climbed in the boat, it lurched violently. El squeaked and clutched her hat. Rose threw her a dark look. She turned back to look at the boy, he turned his thin, pale face to gaze back at her. His pale grey eyes met hers. Rose blushed and looked away quickly, but he never dropped his eyes. Hagrid turned around to check that the platform was empty, he looked surprised that the boy was standing there.

'Oh,' The boy just continued to stare. 

'Well, I s'pose you'll have to squeeze.' he gestured a dustbin lid sized had towards to the little space left next to Rose. He climbed in without a word. _Looks like a rabbit in the headlights… _Albus though, suppressing a snigger. He squished up into the corner, pushing Rose into El. Rose flinched as she touched her, but El didn't look up.

The boats began the slow journey.

Excited voices babbled as a dark shape loomed up ahead. 

Hogwarts.

It looked magnificent. All the windows were lit like something from a painting. The storm had let up and there was a cold wind blowing. Suddenly, too soon though Albus, the boats stopped. Hagrid began to climb out, onto the small bit of rock that jutted out from the side of what looked like a small landing stage, for the purpose of transporting First Years. The boat lurched violently and El grabbed Albus's arm, as if to stop him from falling out or for support. Hagrid steadied the boat and the pupils began to climb out.

Albus got up. El got up with him, still holding his arm. She looked up for the first time since getting in the boat with an apologetic look in her eyes. Albus helped her out and then turned back, holding a hand out to Rose.

'Oh, so now I exist, do I?' Rose said in a hurt tone, smacking his hand. Albus just stared after her as she began to walk off.

'I don't need your help, I'm not a damsel in distress.' She shouted back at him as she followed the crowd of students in the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3, the Sorting

Chapter 3

The Sorting

The students silently filed into the Great Hall. The rest of the schools' chatter quieted a little and all of the heads swivelled to look at the latest group of new students. El kept her head down and didn't return any of the curious gazes that were being thrown her way. She stayed on Albus' heels while he looked around in wonder. He caught his brothers eye, he looked like he was trying to avoid his attention but at the same time wanted to know that he had arrived safely.

At the top of the hall was a long table. At it sat who must have been the teachers. In front of the middle chair, in which sat the Headmistress, was a low stool with a hat on it.

The hat opened its brim like a mouth and began to speak.

'I may be old and wearing thin,

But my wisdom is still true.

So listen well and I will share

Some of it with you:

United we stand,

Divided we fall.

Trust in the answers of the WOO.

Once again

Let the battle commence

Between Lighto and Eru.

They shall be marked as equals,

But one will have power that the other knows not.

For neither can live while the other survives.'

Applause erupted throughout the Hall. El looked distracted.

Names were beginning to be called out by one of the teachers. They were being called forward in alphabetical order of surnames.

'Appleby, Claire' was the first shortly followed by 'Ravenclaw.' It continued on, some names were known to Albus. Like

'Malfoy, Scorpius,' the hat had barley touched his head when it roared 'Slytherin,'

Next was 'Potter, Albus' he walked nervously up to the hat. It considered for a while, as if struggling to decide where to put him then

'Gryffindor,' there was a huge applause and an attempted Mexican wave that failed miserably. James was clapping proudly. Then the teacher called a name that nobody knew about.

'Thropp, Elphaba,' there was a lot of whispers and everyone looked around, trying to spot the girl, nobody knew who she was. Then, from the middle of the small crowd of unsorted First Years, came the girl. She kept her back to the rest of the crowd as she walked up to the stool. She turned, tossing her hair off her face in a last minute decision and sat down. The teachers, Al and Rose were the only people who kept their composures when they saw the girl. She had _green skin._

The hat was placed on her head. It took a long time to consider what house to put her in. It finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR,' making everyone jump. She arose and skipped over to sit next to Al, who high-fived her making people stare.

'Weasly, Rose,' was eventually called and was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. The only person who didn't clap was Scorpius.


End file.
